book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
The War
The War is a massive background element and driving force in the story of Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. The cause of the war is rather ambiguous, but the most likely current theory is that it was started for economic reasons 1,000 years ago due to a worldwide shortage of peaches, a fruit that the narrator craves and the 10-Nauties need as food for the Queen of Shadows. Supergod or his devotees may have also had religious motivations. At the end of the game, although Mario succeeds in stopping the 10-Nauties' plans, it appears that the War does not end. This reminds the player that the scope of the War is much greater than what the plot of the game addresses. Forces involved Persian Side *Persians: The Persians are led by the Persian Ruler, Princess of Peaches. After Section 2, it is explained that Mario is a Persian and that the Princess is the ruler of Persia; before that point, the player doesn't know which side of the war Mario is on. *Asians: An empire that rules over Bad Forest and is ruled by Old. The Puni are part of the Asian empire and were persecuted by the 10-Nauties and the British. They are allied with Persia. *European Union: According to Honesty Professor Caesar Reality, Don Piano is the leader of the EU. They back the Asians and Persians, but Don Piano profits greatly from the War, so for most of the game their true motivation is have the War last as long as possible. This changes just before Section 6, when the Don decides he wants world peace. It is unclear which area in the game is controlled by the EU, if any, but western Rogue Harbor is the most likely possibility. 10-Nauti Side *10-Nauties (also known as Nazis): A force opposed to Persia and the Asians, led by Big High Grodan. They are trying to use the Glass Stars to throw the world into the depths of terrorism. *Shadow Army: A special unit loyal to the 10-Nauties. Grodan deploys them for special operations. *British: An ethnic group that lives in the same territory as the Asians. They sided with the 10-Nauties to take over the Asian territory. They were wiped out during Section 2 in the Genocide of the British. Koop Side *The Koop Kingdom: The Koop Kingdom is a third faction in the War. They are led by their king, God Browser. Despite the fact that their only goals are to capture the Persian King and defeat Mario, they are also hostile toward the 10-Nauties and have no interest in forming an alliance with them. *Mexico: This country's only known contribution to the War is providing God Browser with his Clown Car. Neutral Parties *Glitz City: A floating island controlled by the richest men in the world, Glitz City is heavily involved in the War, but doesn't back any single side. It provides funding to perpetuate the War, while its residents reap the profits and watch the destruction for entertainment. They also have an arena in which Prosecutor Grubba trains the poor to become soldiers in the War. *Iceland: Iceland seems to be a neutral country that is left untouched by the War, as Gus says that gangsters like himself are not found in Iceland. *United States: Another neutral country which controls Boat Rent. During Section 5, both Mario and Mr. Krump are willing to assist Flavio in terrorizing the United States, demonstrating that no side of the war likes this country very much. *Bad Fortress: A neutral territory ruled over by The Pope. Carbon tried to make them join the War by creating a diplomatic incident, with no success. *Egypt: Little is known how about this country's role in the war, other than the fact that the country wants to oppress Flavio. Category:Events